Incantations and BioMechs
by Neferius
Summary: Shinji Ikari was raised and trained by Evangeline McDowell and Negi Springfield. How much of a difference will casting spells and creating probationary contracts change his fate in this fun little story? Shinji x Harem. Evangelion/Negima crossover.
1. A tener puer incompertus fortuna

_Warning: While the base of this story will remain the same, it is currently being re-written. So be aware that all chapters will be changed/improved somewhat in the future.  
_

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while now and I'm glad that I've finally found a way to make it work.**

**While this is mostly an Evangelion story, I will be touching lightly into the Negima timeline. I say timeline since Evangelion takes place in 2015.**

**Amateur at work, so please don't expect a high quality novel.**

* * *

**Incantations and Bio-Mechs**

**Chapter One**

**A tener puer incompertus fortuna**

_**(A young boy's unknown fate)**_

**Calendar year 2005…**

The train station. The last place a child expects to be standing shortly after his own birthday. But there he was, Shinji Ikari, waiting to be picked up by his uncle after a hard year of living without his mother and being alone with his cold father. With tears still fresh in his eyes and sobs still coming out of his mouth, he was unaware of the group of people quickly forming just around the other side of the building.

This wasn't an ordinary group of passers by though. Each individual was there for one particular reason; to get their hands on Shinji Ikari. What was it about this boy that attracted them to him? It has been said that after Third Impact, a child would be born with the power to choose the fate of the world. Furthermore, that this child was the descendent of both powerful warriors and wise leaders. That this apparent lineage is said to allow the boy to become anything he sets his mind to. Despite his supposed power, he will always return to his birthplace to either save or destroy humanity. With a child that influential, anybody would like to take him under their wing and show the world that their way was the true path.

Looking around the crowd you would see a lot of unique faces and equally unique plans for the young boy. The biggest problem among them though, is deciding who gets him.

"He needs to become a vampire and suck the blood of his enemies." A pale skinned and sharp fanged man spoke up.

"No, he shall become my servant and learn to please women in all forms." A female dressed in bondage gear, holding a whip, shouted and cracked said whip.

"He needs to move to America and learn the American way" A blond man with a scar on his cheek yelled. Everybody stared at him then laughed.

"He will become a Russian spy and be an irresistible ladies man."

"A lazy fan fiction writer."

"He will assist my grandson in managing my all girls dorm while I look for hot springs around the world." A short old women said quietly.

"A race car driver with no sense of morals."

"He will fight for our rebellion and become a stone cold killer with an addiction to pocky."

"An emo kid who likes to slit his wrists."

"He shall learn the ways of the force." A bearded man in a cloak calmly said as he waved his hand over the crowd.

"No! He will learn the way of the Sith, Jedi scum." An equally bearded man wearing a similar, albeit black, cloak shouted back.

While the still growing group of, mostly, people argued, a pair of mischievous blue eyes watched from the sky. Floating high in mid air was a small girl with a maroon colored school uniform and a black cape. She looked to be about ten years old and was clearly European. She flipped back her long golden blond hair and simply laughed at the sight below her.

"Pathetic." She chuckled. "I'll admit that some of them are close, but they don't understand what true power really is." She tapped the earpiece in her right ear, activating the device. "Chachamaru, I will be home sooner than expected."

"Understood, master. Dean Konoe will be pleased to hear that you are returning to campus so soon" The monotone voice of her Minstra Magi, Chachamaru Karakuri, answered back.

The young blond girl cracked her knuckles and then put up her right hand. She then began channeling her magic. _"Lic lac la lac lilac"_ The group of people below heard the odd words being said and looked up to find a young girl floating in the air with a ball of violet colored energy swirling in her right hand. "_Evigenato Taionion Elebos" _She put her two hands together _"Haionie Krystale"_ The ball of energy shot towards the shocked group. As soon as it hit the ground the entire group was frozen in place like they were just sprayed with liquid nitrogen "Be grateful I don't finish the spell or you would lose more than just the boy."

She turned her attention to the boy who was oblivious to what had just occurred, thanks to his SDAT and the headphones over his ears. Landing gracefully on the ground, the girls' cape flew off of her back and burst into dozens of squealing bats. Straightening out her uniform the girl then started walking up to the young boy. She stood right in front of him but he was still so upset and crying that he failed to notice her. People that knew this girl knew that she wasn't a very patient person. As a small vein began popping on her forehead at being ignored and she yanked off his headphones, startling him.

"Common kid you're coming with me." She grabbed his arm but he quickly pulled back and got out of her grip.

"Wh…who are you and wh…what do you w-want" Shinji asked, slightly scared of the girl who was clearly older and bigger then he was. She gave out a slight sigh but answered him because she needed his cooperation or the years to come would not go smoothly.

"My name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell but it would wise of you to call me Eva." She gave the boy a formal bow. "And as for my reason to being here." Eva looked into his eyes "I have come to pick you up."

"Umm…hi…Eva…uh…actually I'm supposed to wait here…for my uncle…and I'm not…" he didn't get to finish as he was interrupted.

"Don't worry boy. I already discussed it with your uncle and he has agreed for you to come along with me." She obviously lied to him and then put out her hand.

"Uh…okay." The young boy timidly grabbed her hand. He may be smart for his age but he's still too young to see through her lie.

"Now don't freak out, boy." She warned him _"La Lac Spiritus" _Evangeline snapped her fingers.

"Why would…" The two children vanished in a flash of violet light.

* * *

In a little log cabin in a highly dense forest a strange girl, with antennae on her head, looking to be about fifteen years old prepared some tea for her masters' arrival. The girl was surprisingly tall for her apparent age and was currently dressed in a maid uniform. Detecting a disturbance she looked up to see a quick flash of violet light.

"…I freak out?" The boy paused for a moment "ahhh" Shinji freaked out as he realized that he was no longer at the train station and was in a strange house. Quickly letting go of Evangeline, he backpedaled against the wall "How did we…we were just…oh boy…I need new underwear." Evangeline let out an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms.

"I told you not to freak out." She walked towards the tall girl holding a tray with a small cup on it.

"Welcome home, master." The tall girl said as she handed Evangeline her tea.

"Thank you Chachamaru and could you please get the boy a change of clothes." Eva sat down in a chair, obviously made for a person much bigger then herself, and sipped her tea.

"Yes master." Chachamaru bowed and looked at Shinji "You shall come with me. I will assist you in acquiring new clothes." Though Shinji was still confused on what was going on the young boy felt surprisingly comfortable around this calm girl.

"Okay…Chachamaru, that was your name right?" He asked.

"Affirmative, Shinji Ikari." She answered back with a small smile.

After getting a spare pair of underwear, the two walked into a small city. He was clearly still in Japan but this place was definitely somewhere new to him. There were plenty of small shops available and the city was bustling with people. You couldn't tell that Second Impact had occurred when you were in this place but since Shinji was still so young he thought nothing of it.

After about ten minutes of walking they came across a clothing store. Shinji walked in but was unsure of what to get. He had always let his mother get his clothes.

"Come along." Chachamaru said as she lightly grabbed his hand and had him follow her. "I have the current data on your sizes and the styles most commonly used by your age group".

'_That was a weird thing to say._' The young boy thought "umm sure." As he thought more about it, this girl was quite an odd one. She had long neon green hair and covering her ears appeared to be antenna of some kind. The way she talked was odd too…like she wasn't…human. Shaking those thoughts aside, Shinji followed her.

"Fancy meeting you here Chachamaru." A boy's voice came from behind the two. Standing before them were three girls and a single boy. The girls were obviously in high school but the boy looked to still be in junior high.

"Good evening Professor Springfield, Ms. Konoe, Sakurazaki-san, Asuna. She greeted the group. Shinji stared at the girls. Each of them was quite beautiful in their own ways and they all seemed to be standing awfully close to the smaller boy.

"So what brings you here Chachamaru?" The boy, whom she called Professor Springfield asked.

"I have come to acquire clothes for Evangeline's new apprentice." It was at that statement that the group finally noticed the little boy standing shyly behind Chachamaru, clinging to her leg.

'_So, this is the child old man Konoe told me about, I sense lots of potential in this one_.' The teenaged professor thought then kneeled down and said, "Hello there. My name is Negi Springfield. What's your name lad?"

"Ikari…Shinji Ikari." The boy stated timidly.

'_Ikari…isn't that? Oh yeah, lots of history under that name._' The young professor thought, "Well Mr. Ikari, I have an idea. How about you and I get your clothes while the girls go and shop."

"That is an excellent suggestion Professor Springfield. You are more suited then I to acquire his new garments. I shall leave him in your care then." Chachamaru turned to leave with the other girls.

"But Negi-kun." The girl in the middle, known as Konoka Konoe, whined, "You promised that you were going to help us pick out bathing suits." Negi always seemed to get into these predicaments and had learned ways out of them.

"I'm sure Setsuna wouldn't mind helping you choose a nice one, Konoka." Negi said with grin.

"Negi-sensei." The girl in question, Setsuna Sakurazaki, cried out in embarrassment, blushing like crazy.

"Negi-bozu." The tall red headed girl with bells in her hair named Asuna Kagurazaka spoke up "Will you stop teasing Setsuna, that's my job you little brat." She berated him playfully.

"Right, right. Well Shinji, shall we be on our way?" Negi looked down at the boy.

"Uh yeah" Shinji said it just so he wouldn't be around so many people anymore. He was still getting used to big crowds.

Negi put his hand behind Shinji's back and began pushing him towards the males' section of the store.

"So you're Eva's apprentice in magic huh?" Negi asked.

"I…I guess…I don't really know what's going on." Shinji was just confused with what he's seen so far. Though he was young, Shinji still wasn't sure if he believed in magic or not.

"Well whatever it is." Negi spoke up. "I'm sure Evangeline will take good care of you." Shinji gave him a strange look. From what Shinji had seen so far he figured Evangeline to be a mean and uncaring person…like his father. Noticing Shinji's look of disbelief, Negi decided to explain a little more.

"Don't let her actions or words fool you, Shinji. Eva is a really nice and dependable person…she just takes a little getting used too. She's a bit rough around the edges you might say, but in the end, she's one of the good guys." Shinji just nodded his head. Maybe being an apprentice wouldn't be that bad. Shinji just had one thing left to ask Negi.

"I guess living with her won't be too bad but…I'm confused" Negi nodded and Shinji continued, "What's an apprentice?" Negi tripped over his own feet. Oh the joys of a conversation with a, just turned four year old, child.

* * *

**Calendar year 2010…**

"_Sageta Magica Levitos"_ Shinji cast his lightning arrow spell...but nothing happened.

"Sometimes I truly wonder if you actually pay attention to us, boya," Evangeline said as she smacked him in the back of the head. The nine-year-old Shinji rubbed his head and looked over at Negi.

"I hate to agree with Eva…" The blond gave him a dirty look. "…but she has a point Shinji."

"Yeah, yeah" Shinji muttered as he turned away.

"You know you act just like her sometimes." Negi pointed out, eliciting a shiver from the boy.

"Don't even joke about that." Shinji grimaced.

"Then pay attention this time." Shinji nodded with a sigh. "It goes _Sagitta Magica Levitas_. You think you got it" Shinji nodded once again. "Well then what are you waiting for? Eva to smack you again."

"Actually, I kinda like it when she does it." Shinji joked while Negi gave him an odd look _"Sagitta Magica Levitas"_ seven arrows of lightning shot from Shinji's hand. Standing in the background, still looking at her young apprentice, Eva commented to herself with a slight, but still out of character, smile.

"That's the way boya. You're developing faster than I would have imagined".

* * *

**Calendar year 2015…sitting in Unit 01…**

"So I just think it and it does it?" Shinji asked Doctor Ritsuko Akagi.

"Pretty much." She answered "You really should focus more on walking right now."

"Whatever you say." Shinji put his energy into walking.

"Maya, how's his sync ratio." Ritsuko asked.

"He's currently at a steady forty two percent. There is some interference though." The brown haired computer tech answered.

"It's that damn stick he's carrying with him." Ritsuko was a little angry that he wouldn't leave it behind.

"It's a _staff._" Shinji interrupted as Unit 01 took its first step "And I don't go anywhere without it." Shinji argued with the doctor, causing Maya to chuckle lightly.

"It's bad enough he took his 'staff' into the entry plug, but did he have to leave this little doll here with us too? It's giving me the creeps." Ritsuko looked down at the green haired puppet that Shinji had on his shoulder as he entered Nerv. If Ritsuko were to have looked closer she would have seen the dolls eyebrow twitching. Maya chuckled again as she noticed the twitch.

"Give the kid a break Ritsuko." Misato cut in. "He's activated Unit 01 and is already walking." The blond doctor let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Fine but… don't let us down okay Shinji" Ritsuko gave up and decided to let fate run its course.

"Sure thing." The boy said as the angel advanced to his position.

"Where did we pick up Ikari's kid again?" Ritsuko asked.

"I got him up from Mahora Academy. Apparently he was under some kind of special education program." Misato told her. The two women failed to notice Maya smile at the name of Mahora Academy.

'_Oh yes._' Maya thought. '_A very special program_' the young tech knew a whole lot about Mahora since she went to school there from elementary all the way through college. Not only that, but Maya happened to have had a very special professor by the name of Negi Springfield. It was also at that time that Shinji had shown up at the school. She still remembers the little boy being mentored by Negi-sensei and Evangeline. She frowned a little as she thought of Eva. She got up from her seat and picked up the green haired doll Shinji had brought with him, then sat back down. '_Best to keep her away from them, for their own safety._' Maya was brought out of her thoughts by Shinji's screaming voice.

"Ahhh!" Shinji wailed.

"Relax Shinji…it's not your real arm." Ritsuko tried to calm the boy down.

"Are you seriously telling me that? Regardless if it's my real arm…" Shinji's voice hitched in pain "…it still freaking feels like it." Trying to compose himself, Shinji took a slow and deep breath. The fact that he was breathing LCL didn't help his situation. "I need to calm down, this is nothing. I've been in worse conditions before." The command crew didn't know if they should be relived at that statement or horrified. '_I might be able to fix this thing._' Over the communicators the command crew heard Shinji mumbling some strange words but Maya knew exactly what he was doing.

"_Levitas Mico Ex Intus"_ Shinji chanted the key to unlocking his powers. _"__Penitus Vox, vigoratus meus socius vulnus quod fulcio suum animus__"_ Shinji seemed to pulse for a second before his own magically energy began to flow out of him and through his entry plug. As the angel, Sachiel, picked up the damaged Unit 01 by its head, the angel noticed a strange surge of unusual energy begin to emanate around its foe and let go of the Evangelion instinctively. The flow of energy swirled all around Unit 01's body. "Now." Shinji whispered "Lets finish this."

"Ma'am." Maya shouted out. "Unit 01 is regenerating."

"What? How is that possible?" Ritsuko looked at the data but couldn't figure it out.

"His sync ratio is currently at sixty four percent".

Misato simply watched the screen with a small smile as Unit 01 tore apart the angel. The third angel tried to retaliate but it was silenced with a piece of its own body sticking into its core.

"The angel has, has been defeated." Shigeru announced.

"Great work Shinji." Misato congratulated the boy.

"Yeah…hurray…for me." Shinji passed out as he gave a victory sign to the monitor.

"Shinji?….What happened to him?" Misato shouted at Ritsuko.

"I'm not too sure." The faux blond replied "His vitals are stable; I think he's just exhausted."

* * *

Shinji woke up in a pure white room. He immediately recognized it as a hospital room from the bland white walls and the heart monitor.

"Why do I get the odd feeling that I'm going to eventually hate this particular ceiling?" Shinji mumbled as he sat up and felt a slightly painful numbing sensation in his left arm and instinctively rubbed it.

"Do not worry about the pain," A soft voice said, "It will go away in a couple days." Shinji looked to his left to see the blue haired girl that was almost forced to pilot Unit 01 with near fatal injuries. Upon further inspection he thought she looked quite cute with her short azure colored hair and crimson eyes; something he had grown accustomed to in his experiences at Mahora and the magic world. She still had the bandages wrapped around her head and left eye and Shinji once again felt some kind of unique, and slightly familiar, energy flowing from within her. Rei had noticed him staring at her and unconsciously blushed, which made Shinji smile. "…I…I must go now." Rei stuttered as she quickly closed the book she had been reading and grabbed her school bag. Rei has been known to never stutter nor pause. So when she did both the enigmatic girl immediately felt uncomfortable and left the room, confused as to why she acted the way she did and why she was even in Ikari's room in the first place.

"She's an odd one, isn't she master." A small voice said to his right. Looking up at the little table next to him he spotted the creepy green haired doll he had brought with him.

"You're one to talk, Chachazero." Shinji yawned as the doll stood up and jumped onto his lap.

"I'm not odd…I'm unique…not to mention adorable." The doll defended herself cutely.

"Hah, you're a demented, bloodthirsty, perverted, egotistical…" Shinji yawned once again.

"It's been a whole day and you're still tired?" The psychotic puppet asked with a bit of concern.

"It took a lot of my energy to heal that creature I was piloting. I barely had any energy left to fight."

"Well at least you beat it. I'm sure Eva would have been upset with you, had you of lost".

"What's with calling her Eva and not master?" Shinji thought it was weird for Chachazero to address Evangeline that way.

"She is no longer my master. I'm your _familiar_ now, master, not hers."

"Fair enough. So, did you meet up with Maya?" Chachazero didn't get a chance to answer as Shinji's door opened. The green haired puppet quickly collapsed into his lap as Misato walked in.

"How are you feeling?" The captain asked as she closed the door.

"Like I got hit by a car…then a bus." He joked.

"Well, at least you sound okay." She laughed. "The doctors told me you could be released tonight if you woke up and well…you did" She took a deep breath "I also heard that you would be living alone in a Nerv sanctioned apartment and I thought that if you wanted to you could um…live with me instead. I just figured you might not want to live alone…that's all." Shinji thought about it for a second and let a small smile escape his lips.

"I'd like that captain." He answered.

"Please, call me Misato." She smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: For those that wish to know, Shinji's specialty is lightning magic, but he is incredibly flexible considering his teachers.**

**I'm going to use as much Latin as possible but remember that most of it is literal and will seem a bit off if you actually understand Latin.**

**Because this is a Negima crossover, this story will have a Shinji x Harem pairing.**

**Read my profile and you'll see what I've got planned as well as details on my current projects. (Shameless plug, I know)**

**Review if you want to, but feedback is always appreciated.**

**Read ya Later.**


	2. Primoris congressus

_(Slightly revised: 3/31/10)_

**A/N: Now there was some confusion on Negi and the others ages. I never altered the timeline, making Negi 13 years old when he first meets Shinji, who was 4, and the girls ranged from 17 to 18 at the time. I'll try to imply their ages when looking back in time.**

**Also, I know that I kind of rushed through Shinji's training but that was on purpose. I'm definitely going to deal with Shinji's time at Mahora.**

**

* * *

**

**Incantations and Bio-Mechs**

**Chapter Two**

_**Primoris congressus**_

_**(First encounters)**_

**Calendar year 2007…**

"No, no, no boya. You have to channel the energy from the inside and focus it out towards the wand." Evangeline scolded a six-year-old Shinji. He has been studying magic for two years now and is finally able to put his knowledge to the test. Unfortunately, reading about it and actually doing it are two entirely different things. All he has to do is focus his energy and make a small flame appear at the tip of his star shaped wand.

"S-s…sorry." he apologized while Evangeline got even more frustrated.

"Don't you dare apologize; it irritates the person you're talking to and in the end causes more problems when you say it automatically like some kind of mechanical doll. No offence Chachamaru." Evangeline apologized to her automaton sidekick while having no idea how much that advice would alter Shinji's future.

"No offence taken mistress." Chachamaru said monotonously. Evangeline gave the android a slight nod.

"Now, try it again Shinji." She ordered and Shinji focused more on the spell.

"Yes master." Shinji closed his eyes, rose up his practice wand, and chanted, "_Practi Bigi Naru, Ardescat_" And again, nothing happened. "What am I doing wrong master?" Shinji whined and Eva shook her head.

"You seem to be doing everything right." Evangeline thought about it for a moment, looking up and down at Shinji "You may be trying too hard." That was not the answer Shinji was looking for.

"What do you mean by that, master?" The young boy asked since he was confused.

"These things take time and can't be perfected so easily. If you push yourself too much then you lose focus. Don't worry about it too much Shinji." Eva told him "I think we're done for the day. Go wash up and I will have Chachamaru make you some dinner."

"You aren't going to eat with us master" Shinji questioned.

"I think…" Eva wickedly smiled. "I'll go out for a bite to drink." Shinji instantly had a bad feeling about this.

"I thought Takahata-sensei told you not to do that anymore and that you'd be further punished if you did it again." Shinji had gotten close to Evangeline over these last couple years. Some would say that she was his mother figure, despite the fact that she was a vampire.

"Like I care what Takamichi has to say. Besides, he's out of town and tonight's a deliciously full moon." A full moon could only mean one thing for this little girl. Unfortunately, Shinji had found that out the hard way.

* * *

**Calendar year 2006…**

It was late in the evening with a full moon high in the sky. Negi and Shinji were walking down the street after a nice meal at an Italian restaurant.

"We should eat there again." Negi stated as he tapped his belly.

"Yep." Shinji happily agreed. They continued walking down the dark road until Negi abruptly stopped and frowned. "What's wrong Negi-sensei." Shinji didn't like the look in Negi's eyes.

"Shinji go back to the dorms. I'll be there later tonight." The fourteen-year-old Professor ordered the boy.

"But I…"

"NOW." Negi yelled. Shinji began running towards the dorms while Negi ran in the opposite direction. Shinji saw Negi running back towards the academy and going against his better judgment, he followed the teenaged teacher.

On the creepy street known as Sakura Lane a fifteen-year-old student with short brunet hair ran as fast as she could. She had heard the rumors about vampires and being on this street at night but she had to work late at the laboratory with her senpai, and cousin, Satomi Hakase. This particular road just happened to be the quickest way back to her dorm.

As she ran, she constantly had the feeling of being watched and every so often would glance back to see if she was being followed. She heard a rustling noise behind her and quickly turned around to see nothing but an empty road. She let out a breath she had been holding and turned back around.

"Hello, little girl." Standing before her was a blond haired women with glowing emerald eyes, wearing a tattered black dress with a black cloak. "What is a young lady like you doing out so late and all by yourself." the women said sweetly as she took a step forward, causing the girl to panic, trip over her own feet, and land onto her rear end. She scrambled backwards until her back hit a wall.

The young girl was terrified as the women continued stalking towards her with eyes ablaze and staring hungrily down at herself. She was telling her body to move but something was keeping her body from listening. The women knelt down to the terrified girl and gave a feral smile, showing off her fangs. The girl suddenly felt weak and lost all of her energy, causing her to go limp.

"Evangeline, stop right now." Negi yelled. "Let Maya go this instant." Negi ran up to the blond women and pointed his trusty _staff_ at her. Evangeline stood up from the passed out girl and glared at him. In her transformed, adult, state she was quite intimidating. The fact that she was now taller than Negi added to the effect.

"Why should I Negi?" Eva shouted at the boy. "I've been stuck in this god forsaken academy for almost twenty years and we've yet to find a way to release me from this curse." Shinji popped his head out from the bushes and watched the two argue.

"We've been through this before Evangeline. Why can't you resist your urges and stop attacking your fellow students." Negi asked Eva. She let out an exaggerated laugh.

"I'm a vampire if you've forgotten; I do what I must to survive." She told him. "I already limit how much I drink, if I limit myself anymore then I will literally go insane."

"There must be another way Eva." Negi pleaded.

"Another way, hah, you mean those blood packs." Eva bent down and picked up Maya "Those are just an appetizer considering how cold and stale they are. No, my dear sensei, fresh blood is the best."

"No." Negi screamed. "Don't do this Eva." But it was too late. Evangeline tilted Maya's head to the side, exposing her neck, and bit her. Maya's eyes went wide as she felt the painful puncture but soon she started getting a new, more pleasurable feeling.

Blood began to trickle down her neck as Negi ran towards the two. Just as he was about to reach her, a violet barrier was placed in the middle of them and he was pushed back to the ground, unable to help his student.

Evangeline kept her eyes on Negi as her teeth continued to clench onto Maya's neck and she sucked out the blood of the young student.

"E-Eva?" A weak and terrified voice cried out. Negi looked to his left and instantly was even more worried then he previously was while Evangeline, with her fangs still in Maya's neck, could only stare in horror as she looked into the blue, and teary, eyes of a five- year-old Shinji Ikari. "Wha-what are you d-doing t-to her?" He asked in a horrified and trembling voice.

Evangeline had no answer for the boy as she slowly released Maya from her fangs. Negi turned back to Eva and lipped to her.

"Not now." She read his lips clearly and set the girl down gently.

"Shinji, you need to go back to the dormitory right now." Evangeline told the young boy with a bit of irritation in her voice. Her resolve had been broken by the boy and now she was frustrated that her feeding had been interrupted. With an annoyed sigh she placed her hand over Maya and her palm began to pulse with dark energy.

"Relax." She said as Negi flinched and tightened his grip on his _staff._ "It's simply a healing spell. You of all people know it's not my specialty, so I only know this one." The woman told him.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Negi said as he lowered his family heirloom. Evangeline's hand stopped glowing and the blond walked away from Maya and towards Shinji.

"I need a little time with Shinji. While I do that why don't you take the girl home before she realizes what has happened here." As Eva approached Shinji he quickly backed away from her. She almost lost her temper but Eva knew that what Shinji had just witnessed must have shocked him to his core. "I'll walk you home Shinji." She began to walk away "come along." Shinji turned towards Negi and the older boy reluctantly nodded his head.

"It's okay Shinji." Negi told him as he picked up Maya. "Eva just wants to talk with you." Negi jumped onto his staff and flew away with Maya in his arms.

"Ne-Negi Sensei." Maya mumbled and clutched tightly onto him as they soared though the air. He was worried that she had woken up but she was simply talking in her sleep.

'_Great._' He thought sarcastically. '_Another student of mine is dreaming about me'_.

Back on the ground, Shinji continued to walk fairly far behind Evangeline.

"Come over here and walk next to me Shinji." She called out. "I won't bite." She said as a joke but realized he would take it more seriously because of his age. "Look, I want to talk to you." Eva said calmly, try to coax the boy closer. Shinji slowly began walking next to her.

"Why?" He asked quietly from her side.

"Why what?" Eva knew what he meant but wanted to hear it from the boy. Shinji paused for a moment, concentrating hard on how to ask such a difficult question.

"Why did you…attack that girl?" His voice was so shaky that she could barely understand him. Evangeline figured that she should just tell him since he'd figure it out once their training got serious but a part of her enjoyed her semi-normal life with the boy. No, it was for the best if she told him the truth. With a heavy sigh she prepared to tell him of her true nature.

**

* * *

**

**Present time…**

Shinji woke up in a cold sweat. "I hate that memory." He murmured as he slowly sat up from his futon. He looked around the room in a confused daze before remembering where he was. He was now living with his commanding officer, Captain Misato Katsuragi. "That first encounter with her true nature really upset me at the time, as well as her sad past." He got up and shook the cobwebs from his head, figuring that now was as good a time as any to take a nice warm shower. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked out of his room.

He stopped when he passed Misato's room. He cracked open the door and peered inside. Misato was spread out all over her bed with the blankets intertwined with her legs wearing only a bra and panties. She snored loudly and Shinji just shook his head. She needed to be at work in an hour and should already be awake. He cracked a smile as an idea came to mind.

"_Sparsum, mollis amnis, ventus quod glacies" _He chanted and blew into his hand. A bit of frost came off his palm and circulated in the room, causing the room to drop greatly in temperature. He chuckled fiendishly as he closed the door and headed for the shower.

Negi had always said that Shinji had taken in a few of Evangeline's little quirks while he was trained by the chibi vampire. Shinji hadn't believed him when he was first told this, but it wasn't long until he realized it himself that he took after Evangeline. Like when he pulls little magical pranks for his own amusement.

Shinji jumped into his hot shower and searched around for the soap. He was startled when the bathroom door suddenly opened up and Misato jumped into his shower wearing absolutely nothing. Shinji was speechless as Misato stood in front of him with her back facing him as she basked in front of the shower head. Apparently she didn't appear to realize that he was standing behind her, let alone the fact that both of them were naked.

"This feels so good." She cooed as the shower warmed up her freezing body. She took a step back as she relaxed and bumped into something warm and fleshy. In her dazed state she couldn't comprehend what was poking her so instead of turning around she lazily fumbled her hand behind herself until she grabbed the offending item.

"Ahh." Shinji yelped as he was grabbed by Misato. Misato herself jumped at his voice and turned around. She was shocked to find Shinji in the shower with her without his shirt on and an embarrassed look on his, now crimson, face. She slowly looked down to see what she had grabbed before and instantly woke up from her morning stupor.

"Ahh, Shinji." she let go of him. "Wha-wha-what's going on here?"

Evangeline had always said that Shinji had taken in a few of Negi's little quirks while he was trained by the young _Magister Magi_. Shinji hadn't believed her when he was first told this, but it wasn't long until he realized it himself that he took after Negi. Like how he always finds himself in embarrassing situations.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Shinji." Misato apologized to the young _Mage_ as they ate a simple breakfast. "I didn't realize that you were in there." She explained. "I woke up freezing cold and just did the first thing that came to my waking mind." If Ritsuko ever found out about any of this then Misato knew that she'd never hear the end of it. She also wondered if Ritsuko knew about Shinji's…measurements.

"It's alright, really." He said with a guilty chuckle. '_Besides, it was my fault anyway._' Shinji thought to himself. "By the way, aren't you late for work?" He reminded Misato while she looked up at the clock and choked on the food she had attempted to swallowed.

"Ahh crap." The violet haired woman moaned as she got up and grabbed her jacket and keys. "Bye Shinji I'll see you later and have a good day at school." And just like that she was out the door and terrorizing the roadways. Once the coast was clear, Chachazero jumped onto the table and poked Shinji in the arm.

"You did remember that you had school today, right master?" The demented doll asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh yeah." Shinji thought aloud. "I guess I do have school today." He got up and put away his dishes. "It's been three weeks since I got here." He walked into his room and came back with his book bag. "I was starting to wonder if they forgot that I was required to go to school." He picked up Chachazero and placed her on his shoulder. "It was only because of Maya that I was able to get registered."

"Knowing the bastard who's legally your father, you were probably tossed aside in his priority list." The lime haired doll mentioned as Shinji walked to the door.

"I believe that." Shinji commented as he closed and locked the front door. "But I'm not the feeble little child that he thinks I am, he'll soon learn that it's a bad idea to ignore a Magician."

"Well at least you have confidence." Chachazero murmured as she adjusted her position on his shoulder.

"Is that so bad?"He questioned.

"As long as you don't let it go to your head." She said sage like. "I've known Evangeline for hundreds of years and I've seen even her get too confident. Like the last time she fought Nagi Springfield." She mentioned the fated battle that cursed Evangeline to remain at Mahora Academy until the spell would be dispelled or broken.

"Yeah, but Negi's dad was the freaking _Thousand Master_, she didn't have a chance."

"That's not entirely true, but you should never underestimate an opponent, regardless of their strength or intelligence. And Negi's father **is** the _Thousand Master_, not was."

"Well you're just full of useful advice this morning." Shinji commented.

"I simply know when my master can use it. I may be a little crazy but I'm not stupid."

"That's why I'm glad you're my _familiar _Cha-chan." He pet her head affectionately.

"And don't you forget it, master." She smiled contently.

Within a half hour they were walking into Shinji's new school.

* * *

"I don't like this place." Chachazero complained as Shinji ate his lunch.

"I don't know, I kind of like it here." He took a bite of the _onigiri_ he had made this morning.

"But the brats dared to laugh at my master." She pulled out one of the knifes she mysteriously has hidden and clenched it tight.

"And I'm thankful that you were a good girl and kept quiet." He patted her head and she calmed down a little. "I bet, to them, a teenage boy with a cute doll on his shoulder is quite the odd sight. The students at Mahora were used to that sort of thing and didn't even bat an eye while you were perched on top of my head." Shinji glanced to his left and seen the class representative, Hikari Horaki, heading towards them. "_Mundane_ approaching Cha-chan." The little doll sighed and played dead.

"Um, excuse me Ikari." Hikari said shyly. Shinji slowly looked up at the pig tailed and freckled girl.

"What can I help you with?" He asked politely as he set his lunch down. Manners were something that Eva had made sure he had plenty of.

"I'd like to apologize for the class this morning. It was wrong for them to laugh at you because of that puppet you have." Hikari sat down next to him.

"It's alright, I wasn't offended or anything." He told her as he picked up the doll sitting next to him. "Chachazero here was given to me by a mentor of mine a couple years ago and she holds a very special place in my heart." If Chachazero could blush, or move, she would be hiding her face right now.

"Chachazero? That's an odd but kind of cute name." Hikari said as Shinji handed her the possessed puppet. "She is pretty cute too, but I have the creepiest feeling holding her right now."

"She gets that a lot." He said to himself with a chuckle.

"Hey, new kid." Somebody shouted at Shinji. He took his eyes off of Hikari and found the black haired jock that had been giving him dirty looks all day standing in front of him.

"Suzuhara?" Hikari wondered what the boy wanted as he walked towards them with a blond boy right behind him nervously holding a video camera.

"Go easy on him Touji." The blond boy named Kensuke advised but was ignored.

"So, is it true new kid." The boy known as Touji demanded.

"Is what true?" Shinji questioned as his irritation began to grow and he stood up.

"That you're the pilot of that damn robot." He specified with a growl.

"And what if I am?" Shinji stated defiantly.

"Then you're in for a world of hurt." Touji leaped at Shinji and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Shinji could see the anger and frustration in the boy's eyes. Touji slammed his right fist hard into Shinji's cheek, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Shinji grabbed his cheek and rubbed it while he wondered why his magical barrier hadn't softened the blow.

"Suzuhara stop this immediately." Hikari ordered as Kensuke filmed the entire event. Chachazero could only watch angrily as her master was knocked to the ground. If these kids weren't _Mundanes_ then she would have already pulled out her knives and started slitting throats.

"I can't do that class rep." Touji yelled. "It's because of him that my little sister can't walk anymore." The thought alone angered the boy even more.

'_So that's why he's so upset_' Shinji thought. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter you know. I was forced into piloting that creature." Shinji shouted as he got back up and prepared to retaliate.

That last line of Shinji's really upset Touji and the boy went to grab him again. This time Shinji wasn't going to underestimate him and he stepped to the side to avoid the attack. Touji quickly recovered and started to wildly swing punches.

"Stop it Touji" Hikari screamed as Chachazero continued to be a good girl and reluctantly stay still.

Shinji had had enough of this and gathered some of his magical energy into his right fist. I was nothing too extreme but just enough to knock the jock unconscious. With the energy gathered he ducked under Touji's fist and rammed his own into Touji's stomach. He felt the boy stop moving for a second before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Shinji stumbled back as he looked up at Touji. His attacked didn't seem to have affected the boy.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinji growled as he once again stood up straight. '_My magic isn't helping me at all_' He thought to himself as Touji began to swing at him again. '_I'm doing everything right and despite the fact that I'm in a little pain, my mind is focused_' One of Touji's fists slammed into Shinji's chest. '_I know I had the barrier up that time_' Touji went for a leg sweep but Shinji leaped over the attack.

'_It's like he isn't affected by my magic, kind of like a…Magic Canceller_' That couldn't be right. The only _Magic Canceller_ that Shinji knew was one of Negi's partners, Asuna Kagurazaka, and she was a special case. No, this wasn't Magic Cancellation but it was something similar. _'Regardless, I can't summon my staff for defense and I really don't want to hurt this guy.'_

Shinji was once again knocked to the ground by a hard punch to the face. Touji was about to kick Shinji until he was suddenly tripped and thrown to the ground. Touji struggled as his arms were skillfully pinned against his own back.

"R-Rei, get off me." Touji yelled as the injured girl easily held him down with one good arm and her knee in his back.

"No." Rei told him monotonously and looked up at Shinji. "There is an emergency. We must report in immediately."

Suddenly the sirens began to sound off and the loud speaker turned on. "A special state of emergency has been issued for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately."

"Saved by an angel, how ironic." Shinji sighed. Rei slowly let go and got off of Touji. The jock stood up and glared at Rei until he turned his hatred back at Shinji.

"You got lucky this time…new kid." Touji and Kensuke left while Hikari ran towards Shinji with Chachazero still in her arms.

"Ikari, are you alright?" She inspected him. He had a few bumps and bruises but was in decent shape considering the beating he took.

"Seriously, it's not as bad as it looks." He told her as she handed back his _familiar._ "Look class rep, you need to get to a shelter as soon as possible." She nodded her head and headed in the same direction as Touji and Kensuke. Shinji watched her leave and stood there for a few moments afterward.

"Ikari, we must hurry." The enigmatic Rei told him as she straightened out her uniform and stood next to him. He shook his head clear of his current thoughts and followed the girl to Nerv. On their way to Nerv, Chachazero whispered to Shinji.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate an opponent." The doll grinned.

"Don't start." He grumbled. "What did you expect me to do?" His _familiars_ grin grew. "You know what, don't answer that."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I figured Shinji could use a good ass kicking by Touji. Why not? Nobody else will do it. Once an author gives Shinji a spine and/or powers of some kind, he becomes invulnerable to the regular cast of characters. This doesn't make Touji all powerful either. I will explain what he is later on.**

**Review if you want to, but feedback is always appreciated.**

**Read ya Later.**


	3. Parum abeo

_(Slightly revised: 3/31/10)_

**A/N: I know this has been a long time in coming, so sorry for the belated release.**

**I shortened the name of this story to just 'Incantations and Bio-Mechs'. It was a simple change but I thought it made the story look better. I originally thought of changing it to 'Shinjima'. Don't ask.**

**

* * *

**

**Incantations and Bio-Mechs**

**Chapter Three**

_**Parum abeo**_

**(**_**Little Changes**_**)**

**Calendar year 2010…**

"…I was in a tight bind so at the last second I leaped over his head and cast an ice spell to his feet. After that, well, let's just say that I'm still here." Negi was explaining one of the many battles he's had over the years. The stories always fascinated Shinji. "You've fought so many different kinds of enemies by the time you were my age Negi. It's pretty hard to imagine that you beat a demon the size of a skyscraper at the age of ten." Shinji thought fighting something that massive would be the greatest experience ever.

"I never thought much of it at the time, but I really was in over my head. Though we want you to be away from such battles, you never know, maybe one day you'll fight a demon that large." Negi chuckled ironically and patted Shinji on his back.

"I can only hope so. That would prove that I was trained by the best." He stated enthusiastically causing Negi to smile slightly.

"In case that day ever comes, just remember Shinji." Negi looked seriously at the nine year old boy "Never underestimate an opponent, no matter how big or small." Shinji nodded his head "Most importantly, if you're ever in a dangerous situation, never take it lightly or someone may get hurt." Negi told him from experience. "Now off too bed with you." Shinji reluctantly got up and headed to his room. As Negi watched the boy go he felt a presence phase behind him.

"You should be off to bed yourself Professor." Evangeline stated seductively and strutted in front of her former teacher and disciple with only a thin black evening gown on that seemed too mature for her diminutive body.

"Very funny master." The nineteen year old teacher chuckled a little as he got up and grabbed his _staff_ leaning against the wall. "I really should head back though, Sayo gets awfully fussy if I don't tuck her in." Evangeline allowed herself a small smile.

"What's with you and girls, Negi?" Eva walked over to her chair and hopped on it. "I think it's your destiny to be smothered by them."

"You may be right master." Negi than let out a hard sigh. "Have you talked to the Headmaster about Shinji."

"Yes I have and he gave me the answer I told you he would."

"Figures." Negi crossed his arms and walked over to one of the windows. He watched the sun disappear behind the mass of trees outside before turning around to face his former student and master. "He knew I was against forcing Shinji to learn magic from the beginning, it wasn't right to make that decision for him." Negi shook his head "Sure, we all know that he's destined to fight for his life in his fourteenth year, but to add in the dangers of being a Mage. It's too much for the boy, no matter how powerful his lineage is."

"So says the prodigy." Eva quipped.

"All I'm asking is, why magic? There were plenty of others who could have better nurtured him than a Vampire and a reckless Magister Magi." Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"The Headmasters logic is actually quite simple Negi. I can show Shinji how darkness lives in the light, while you show him how light can shine in the darkness." She quoted rather blandly.

"You got that from one of Satsuki's fortune cookies didn't you master?" Negi quickly caught the dagger of ice that Evangeline conjured against him.

"Don't ruin the moment, Boya." The frozen blade dispersed with a snap of her tiny fingers. "The Headmasters goal is to make the boy adaptable enough to thwart anything thrown at him. He'll need to be if what the Dead Sea Scrolls say is true." Negi had a slight shiver crawl up his spine from the very thought of that prophecy.

"Whatever the reason, I'll do my best to prepare him." Negi stated and then quietly left the small cottage where the _Dark Evangel_ spent her nights.

Evangeline sat silently for a moment after her former apprentice left and composed her thoughts. She had contemplated long and hard about Shinji's future, along with how she wouldn't be able to help him with the _Infernus Scholasticus_ curse still affecting her.

"Preparing him is one thing Negi, but just like you, I think we're going to need a little more insurance if we desire him to survive." Evangelion picked up her old fashioned rotary phone and dialed a specific number. "I just hope the pipsqueak is strong enough to help him when the time comes." She waited for a little while as the line continued to ring…and ring. "Damn it Satomi, walk away from one of your ridiculous inventions for a second and answer the bloody phone."

"If you're going to be like that Eva, then forget whatever you wanted to ask me." Satomi Hakase stated hotly. Evangeline quickly thought of a bunch of childish comebacks but decided against it, she needed Satomi for her plans.

"Then I'll skip the pleasantries, project _'Mahora Hime'_ is on." Eva than proceeded to hang up the phone quickly. She didn't need conformation; she knew the young engineer was already hard at work on her plan. She just prayed it would be enough.

**

* * *

**

**Present time…**

"So, how'd Shinji's first day go?" Maya whispered to the doll that sat at her terminal. The battle between Unit 01 and the fourth angel was moments away from commencing and the two were quietly talking to kill time. "Well, most of his day considering the angel." The little doll let out a frustrated huff.

"Some stupid jock blamed master for his sister being hurt when we first arrived." The puppet hastily grabbed behind her back for one of her knives, a sign that she was highly agitated.

"It's okay." Maya tried to calm her down. She could tell that the doll was ready to go ballistic at any moment. One of the things she remembered Negi telling her was to never get between the little doll and her master, unless she wanted to lose an appendage. "I'm sure Shinji will clear it up." Chachazero seemed to calm down, the puppet knew her master would find a way to deal with that problem…that didn't mean she couldn't vent her frustrations.

"So, have you talked to Negi lately?" Chachazero asked, changing the subject and returning her hand to her lap.

"Actually I have." Maya was glad to talk about something else. "He also sent me a package to deliver to Shinji." The brunet tech mentioned.

"What's in it?" Chachazero asked as she witnessed Shinji step into his entry plug from Maya's screen.

"I don't know, Negi-sensei just said that it would be useful around those who are unaware of magic and would aid him in a fight if needed." Maya told her. Chachazero's eye twitched since Shinji could have used that today. "I was hoping to give it to him today but this angel suddenly showed up so it'll have to wait till tomorrow." The two were soon interrupted when Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga's screen began flashing.

"The angel has penetrated our borders and will enter the city in ten minutes time."

"Right" Maya said to herself and put on her headset. "Let's do this." Chachazero watched as the command center came to life and her master's life was about to be put in harm's way again.

"Show it who's the boss, master."

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you Touji, it's an outrage." Kensuke continued ranting as they sat in the emergency shelter. The boy continued to tinker with the small receiver attached to his camera.

"What can I say Ken?" Touji shrugged as the otaku continued to fume.

"It's just so wrong." He continued. "All this censorship, the damn government is blah blah blah blah blah." Touji had stopped listening to Kensuke's whining and began to stare mindlessly at the ceiling.

"Uh huh." The jock agreed to nothing in particular as he counted the metal panels on the ceiling. Looking closer he noticed that a few of them seemed to be a different color.

"So you're in this with me?" Touji mindlessly nodded his head. "Alright, go tell the class rep we need to go to the bathroom so nobody will get suspicious of our absence." Kensuke scrambled to his feet while Touji's body ran on automatic and stood up. He then walked around a few people and towards Hikari.

The girl in question was currently talking to a few students about their current homework.

"Hey class rep, me and Kensuke need to use the bathroom" Touji stated loudly and turned around to leave. Hikari gave the jocks back an annoyed glance, she was still mad at him for attacking Shinji.

"Be quick about it okay." She turned back to the other girls and continued talking.

Touji walked back to Kensuke and nodded his head. The bespectacled boy was giddy with anticipation as they walked towards the restrooms and then veered left to a stairwell. As the two boys began to climb the many flights of stairs, Touji finally woke up from his absent-minded daze and noticed what they were doing.

'_Crap, I did it again._' He knew his low attention span would get him in trouble sooner or later, Touji just hoped that whatever his friend had planned, their punishment wouldn't be too severe.

Back in the shelter, Hikari had just finished explaining quantum mechanics to her fellow students and sat back in her seat. '_I hope Kodama and Nozomi are okay_' She thought of her sisters. '_Those two are so curious that might actually try to…_' Quickly coming out of her thoughts she remembered what Touji told her. "They couldn't be that stupid, could they?" She asked herself even though she already knew the answer. "Yes, they could be." She immediately got up and rushed to the bathrooms. '_I sure hope I'm wrong about this.'_

**

* * *

**

"Inserting the entry plug now." Maya called out as Unit 01 was prepped for launch. "Good luck Shinji".

"Uh, roger that." Shinji stated somewhat nervously. The last time he was piloting this creature he was nearly killed. Remembering that caused the young mage to fall back to his prior thoughts.

'_Why couldn't my barrier dampen something as simple as that jocks punch?_' Shinji pondered as the Evangelion went through its final preparations.

"I've got to find out what happened." He mumbled.

"What was that Shinji?" Ritsuko asked. Chachazero watched from Maya's terminal as Unit 01 was guided to the catapult.

"It was nothing." Shinji soon closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on syncing with the Eva like he had been practicing the last couple of weeks. It wasn't that hard considering his former training, but he couldn't shake the creepy feeling he always got. It was like he was being watched.

He assumed it might be the creature itself watching him. When he healed the Evangelion during his first battle, Shinji had basically been given to biological blue prints for the creature and knew it was somewhat sentient. He was still trying to figure out the rest of what he saw since passing out after the battle didn't help his memory.

"Okay Shinji, first you'll need to neutralize the angels' At-Field, and when that has been phased out, fire at it with your rifle like we trained".

"Got it."

"Alright then, launch." Misato ordered with a shout and Unit 01 shot up like a rocket through the shaft.

**

* * *

**

"Oh yeah, this really was worth it!" Kensuke cheered as he recorded the giant pink angel. Touji wasn't as giddy as his companion as he finally noticed the scale of the monster.

"That thing is enormous." The jock stated the obvious. Kensuke didn't miss a beat.

"Isn't it awesome?" The bespectacled otaku was close to ruining his underwear as Unit 01 stepped out from a false building and began firing on the pink invader. Both boys were impressed with the amount of smoke being created from all the explosions. It soon became apparent that the purple defender was out of ammo as it stood stock still at the sight of its own destruction.

"Is the thing dead?" Touji's question was soon answered as glowing pink whips rushed out of the smoke and sliced Unit 01's gun in half. The purple Evangelion jumped back against a building to avoid the same fate as its weapon.

"I can't believe this, he's losing." Unit 01 dashed through some buildings as the angel continued its assault.

"I think your little beat down might have messed him up a bit." Kensuke continued to record away as the purple guardian's umbilical cable was cut and then the behemoth slammed into a building.

"Shut up!" Touji shouted at his friend. Unit 01 got back up and sprinted to the right where another gun was placed. The Evangelion made a move to grab the weapon but was soon snatched up by a whip around its ankle and the angel began to swing it wildly around into buildings. "You know ken, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Touji stated as the destruction got closer and closer to their hillside location.

"You're damn right it's a bad idea." Hikari shouted as she reached the duo. "Get your butts back into the shelter." She grabbed the two boys by their arms and pulled them towards the entrance.

"INCOMING!" Kensuke screamed as Unit 01 slammed into the hillside where they were formerly standing. Hikari pushed the two boys inside the shelter just as the Evangelion tumbled in front of the class rep, knocking the girl down. Hikari sat up to find the purple Eva on its hands and knees towering over her. She screamed.

**

* * *

**

Chachazero watched as screens popped up with pictures of the girl she met at her masters' school.

"That's one of Shinji's classmates." Misato gasped out.

"What the hell is she doing out there?" Ritsuko all but demanded. The control room watched as the angel approached Unit 01's back.

"Shinji get back up, the things right behind you." Maya shouted into her headset.

"I can't." Shinji stated gruffly as he spun his Eva onto its back and grabbed the two tentacles trying to pierce his armor.

"Damn it." Misato cursed. The captain looked at their situation and then thought about Shinji's personality. Despite his attitude, she knew he wouldn't let that girl die out there. In the end Misato knew what had to be done. She'd be in trouble for sure, but they'd all be alive. She figured that to be a fair trade. "Shinji, eject your entry plug and let her into the cockpit. Once you do that make a full retreat and we'll come up with a different strategy." No sooner than the words left her mouth, Ritsuko had something to say back.

"Misato, what do you think you're doing. You can not simply allow an unauthorized person into the entry plug." The doctor was shocked that her friend even thought of such an absurd thing, and that was saying a lot considering their friendship.

"Two minutes of power remaining."

"What else can we do Ritsuko? Shinji won't leave that girl out there." Seeing the knowing look on her friends face, Misato turned back to the main screens and spoke to Unit 01's pilot. "Shinji let her in."

**

* * *

**

Hikari was trembling as Unit 01 continued to wrestle with the angel. The sheer size of both the angel and Evangelion made the class rep feel smaller than ever before. She watched as the armor on the back of the Eva's neck suddenly began to shift and move, followed quickly by the entry plug jutting out into the fresh air. A small hatch opened up and ladder collapsed down to the ground near her.

"Hey get in, now!" Hikari heard a woman yell out through some speakers on the enormous machine. Hikari wasn't the most fit girl in class 2-A, but with the enormous creature looming above her, she quickly complied and raced up the ladder. She then crawled into the dark tube and the hatch automatically shut as she splashed into the entry plug.

"Is this…water?" She asked as the putrid liquid began to fill up the small space. "Wait a minute…help!" Hikari screamed out just before the LCL completely submerged her head.

"Relax" Hikari heard a strained but familiar voice call out as the liquid turned clear and seemed to disappear. "This crap may be nasty…but it's breathable." Hikari reluctantly took in a breath of LCL and found that, while disgusting, it was breathable. Now that she could breath, Hikari made her way through the small compartment until she reached the pilots seat.

"Shinji?" She was surprised that the boy was actually the pilot of this giant machine. Sure there were the rumors of him and Ayanami being pilots but she didn't actually believe them.

"Hey class rep." Hikari could hear the stress in his voice as he spoke and it was at that moment she noticed a sudden burning sensation in her palms.

**

* * *

**

The control room heard the girl scream in pain and Misato immediately turned to her friend.

"What's happening to her?"

"What did you think would happen when you allowed another body into the entry plug?" Ritsuko asked harshly. "She's going to experience everything, just like Shinji does." The doctor explained.

* * *

Hikari collapsed on top of Shinji. She balled her fists and tried to suppress the pain as the burning sensation increased into boiling pain. Seeing this, Shinji quickly made his Eva let go of the angels' whips and then kicked the angel in its core, knocking it some distance away.

"Shinji, retreat so we can get her out of there and get you a new power cable." Not even answering her, Unit 01 immediately began its decent from the hillside and headed back towards the city. "Make your way to area H-17 as soon as possible, the angel is following right behind you." Unit 01 turned its head slightly and sure enough the angel wasn't too far behind.

"Bloody hell!" Everyone heard Shinji's frustrated growl over the radio. Unit 01 increased its pacing between the buildings and quickly made it to its destination.

"Alright let her out and insert the new cable, you only have fifty five seconds left to…watch out!" Unit 01 immediately ducked under the whip that whizzed by its head. "Damn." Misato cursed as Unit 01 began to evade the relentless attacks.

While dodging the attacks, Shinji noticed the battery meter read thirty seconds remaining. Shinji took a glance at Hikari's slightly burned hands and let out a sad sigh.

"Hikari…I'm sorry but you're going to have to bare a little more pain." She nodded her head just as he activated the hatch holding his progressive knife and Unit 01 grabbed the weapon from its shoulder pylon. Unit 01 charged towards the angel and attempted to impale it but was instead impaled itself by two pink whips through its stomach. Shinji grit his teeth while Hikari held onto her own stomach but didn't make a sound.

Despite the immense pain, Shinji pushed his Eva harder and brought his prog knife up to breach the angel's core. Sparks flew as the vibrating knife pierced the core and silenced the angel just as Unit 01 ran out of power and shut down. Shinji sat up straight as he heard light sobbing coming from behind his seat. He got out of his chair and made his way over to Hikari.

"You okay class rep." Shinji wasn't exactly sure what he should do at a time like this. Hikari continued to hold her aching stomach but looked up at the boy pilot.

"How can you…withstand this pain?" She asked somberly. "How can you be hurt by this machine and still pilot it?"

"Do you want the corny reason?" He joked lightly and sat next to her. "I have a lot of people who have protected me over the years." He thought about his 'family' back in Mahora. "This is sort of my way of protecting them back. Sure it's not my only reason, but it's the only one I can come up with right now." The two teens chuckled a little and then they were both silent for a little while.

"So," Shinji spoke up. "Why were you outside in the middle of the battle? You could have been hurt or worse." Hikari's face lit up red.

"I wasn't…well, I was only up there to get those two stooges, Touji and Kensuke."

"Wait, they were up there too." Shinji was worried that he may have squished them when he crashed onto the hillside.

"No, I pushed them back into shelter as your machine landed." Shinji let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good" They both leaned back against the plug "You do understand that you're in a crap load of trouble right now." Shinji stated as Hikari slowly leaned against him.

"Yeah…I kind of figured…but right now…I'm just happy to be alive." Hikari closed her eyes and appeared to have gone to sleep. Shinji figured she was exhausted from the experience. He then noticed the burn marks on her palms. He grabbed both her hands and then closed his eyes to concentrate.

"_Vigoratus illa vulnus"_ The young mage chanted as Hikari reopened her eyes at the weird sensation and saw light emanating from Shinji's hands. She had no idea what he said or what was happening, but she could feel her hands go slightly numb and then the pain in her stomach went away. As Shinji reopened his eyes, Hikari quickly shut hers. "I really should ask Konoka for a more efficient spell." Shinji whispered to himself as he let go of her hands and leaned back.

'_What just happened?_' Hikari thought as she fell back asleep.

**

* * *

**

Ritsuko handed Misato a cheap cup of coffee. The Captain accepted the flimsy paper cup and spoke to her friend.

"There's no reason that I had to punish Shinji." She stated calmly but the fury inside her wanted to be let loose. "All he did was follow my orders like he was supposed to." Ritsuko nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, I agree with you." The Doctor clarified "Despite your bad judgment call, he did as told. No, the Commander is mad at the fact that Unit 01 was damaged from what he calls a 'reckless' move."

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Ritsuko held up her hands innocently.

"Don't shoot the messenger, that's just what he told me." Misato quickly drank her coffee and then crumpled the cup angrily.

"Why did he go through you and not me, I'm the Operations Director?" Misato argued.

"I think he knew you'd be mad. Despite being a powerful man, I believe you scare the Commander." Ritsuko told her friend, who began grinning. '_He does have a history of being docile around strong women._' She thought idly. "So where is Shinji anyway?" The faux blond asked.

"Oh, after you checked them out and I chewed them out, he decided to walk that girl home. I still can't figure out what possessed her to go outside the shelter."

**

* * *

**

The sun was setting as the two teens leisurely walked back to Hikari's home. Chachazero was rather bored sitting on Shinji's shoulder since the two were walking back rather quietly. She figured they were both thinking about the day's events, which was true. Shinji was still contemplating his 'fight' with Touji in the afternoon, while Hikari was trying to figure out what Shinji had done to her in the entry plug.

As they entered a small park Hikari stopped next to one of the trees. Noticing that the class representative stopped walking, Shinji turned towards the girl.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and stepped towards her. Hikari refused to make eye contact with him but Shinji could tell she wanted to say something rather important.

"Ikari…" She started. "After the fight with that creature…what exactly did you…do…to me?" Shinji tensed up and a voice in his head began to swear like a sailor. This wasn't what he expected her to ask. While he wouldn't be punished like Negi if somebody discovers that he was a _Mage_, everyone agreed that it'd be in his best interest to avoid this very predicament.

"Uh…I...um." Shinji answered intelligently. If the class rep really found out about him then the teen wizard knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Unfortunately for Shinji, fate decided to add one more notch onto his list of problems.

"Well, well." A deep voice boomed from a nearby tree behind the two teens. Shinji froze at the sound of that voice. "What's Evangeline's little toy doing so far away from its master?" This was quite possibly the worst thing that could happen to Shinji right now. "It's time for some payback Ikari." He then heard the sounds of chains clanking together and the whining sound of something slicing through the air.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! And not a very good one.**

**Don't worry; the next chapter will be out sometime soon. Get ready for some magic.**

**By the way, thank **Invincible Shinji** for this chapter being released, without his poking and prodding, I'd probably still be staring blankly at my computer screen.**

**Review if you'd like to, but feedback is always appreciated.**

**Read ya Later.**


	4. Mea Prima Pactio

******Warning: This chapter will be undergoing some major changes in the re-write. Characters, powers, and actions will be altered.  
**

**A/N: I'm mixing all four versions of Negima, multiple animes/mangas, and a few ideas from a couple Negima and Evangelion fan fics. I need to use all of these if I want to make these characters unique. I've got a bunch of things planned; I just need to get them all written down.**

**Now, is it just me or has this story been lacking magic?**

* * *

**Incantations and Bio-Mechs**

**Chapter Four**

**Mea Prima Pactio**

_**(My first pactio)**_

**Present time…out in the park…**

"Get down!" Shinji shouted as he grabbed Hikari and pulled her to the ground. A giant S shaped bladed weapon sliced through the air where their heads used to be and imbedded itself into a tree. Getting back up Shinji glared at the being he knew would be standing before him.

A Minotaur about eight feet tall, dark brown fur, two sharp horns, and arms thicker than Shinji himself. As odd as it is to see a mythical creature in this day and age, it's even stranger when said creature wore biker gear, complete with a patched leather jacket, chains, and studs.

"_Redeo" _The monster yelled out. The sword that it had thrown dislodged itself from the tree it had impaled and then the massive weapon spun like a boomerang to return to its masters hands.

"What are you doing here Loki?" Shinji shouted out angrily. The fact that this creature was even here was not a good sign.

"Come on." Loki called out playfully as he caught his weapon. "I couldn't miss an opportunity to get a little revenge on Evangeline's toy." The Minotaur twirled his massive blade around skillfully before charging in for the kill.

Shinji immediately shoved Chachazero into Hikari's arms. _"Mea Virga" _Shinji shouted and, in a flash, his staff appeared in his hands. The teen _Mage_ intercepted Loki's sword and knocked it away, causing the Minotaur to lose his balance. _"__Levitas Mico Ex Intus__"_ Shinji chanted as Hikari backed away from the unreal fight. It got even more unusual as the doll she clutched firmly to her chest started squirming around.

"Get'em master!" The sadistic puppet yelled as she raised her tiny fists into the air enthusiastically. Hikari watched dumbly as Shinji's hands started to glow and electricity began to arc around him wildly.

"_Sagitta Magica Levitas"_ Forgetting about the cheering doll in her arms Hikari was amazed as twenty one arrows of lightning shot out from Shinji's hand. That amazement was short lived though as Loki twirled his massive blade and the bolts of electricity were absorbed into it, then channeled through his gauntlets and chains, and then finally released into the ground from his boots. Shinji didn't see that coming.

"What's with the 'shocked' look Ikari?" Loki taunted. "You think I didn't learn from our last fight? Why don't you show me your true power?" He then swung his mighty weapon downward. "The one you used to beat me last time." Loki growled out angrily in remembrance of that day. Shinji raised his staff in defense but the light weight stick and his own strength weren't enough to last long as he was thrust back against a tree.

Shaking his head, Shinji got back up and shot more arrows of lightning at his foe. The result was no different from the first attempt. This time Loki didn't laugh at him and simply kept swinging away. Shinji was agile enough to evade all of Loki's swings, but it was taxing on his stamina.

Frustrated and getting tired, Shinji was able to trip the rampaging Minotaur with his staff before jumping back to Hikari. He then began a quick chant and soon a protective cyclone of wind consumed the two teens. With them safe for the moment, Shinji leaned against a tree next to them.

"I…I can't do it." Shinji put his head down as he breathed heavily. "Loki's still too much for me to handle…with my own power." Though Hikari had only known Shinji for a couple days she couldn't help but feel sorry for him at the moment. Chachazero was more vocal, and had a plan to stop Loki.

"You'll be fine master, there's still a way." The green haired doll spoke from Hikari's arms, startling the already shaken girl who forgot about the talking puppet. Shinji looked at his familiar with hope in his eyes but still had doubt in his mind "You could always form a contract with this girl." His response was immediate.

"No Chachazero, that's out of the question!" He snapped quickly. "I can't put the class rep in danger like that." Shinji remembered all that he had seen and heard about Negi and his partners. Shaking his head the young pilot thought of a quick and reckless plan "Look, when the wind barrier comes down I'll distract Loki. When I do I want you two to get out of here as quickly as possible, okay." He put his hand on Hikari's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I've already put you in enough danger today as it is and I need to get you out of here safely."

"No way!" Hikari argued as she shook off his hand. She didn't really know why she said it so suddenly but she knew that if she were to go along with his plan then she would be sending Shinji to his death. As the class representative, she felt that it was her duty to keep her fellow student safe. "What about this contract that…Chachazero mentioned?" She asked unsurely, still trying to grasp the situation. "How can I help you?" Shinji let out a slight sigh as he realized she wouldn't run away from this no matter how hard he pushed. Deciding she should know what she's getting into he began a quick explanation.

"A provisional contract is a form of magic used mainly by western sorcerers to create a temporary Minstra, or partner as they're usually called." He explained "The Minstra's duty is to act as a shield to protect their partnered Magister Magi while that Mage incants spells or any other kind of magic that requires time to cast. In more recent times they've been used by Battle Mages to fight alongside them in melee combat." Shinji told her. "Chachazero's been trained on how to form the contract but we've never actually attempted to form one for real. I do know that some of my magic goes to you and awakens your own dormant magical powers. You could help me fight but you will be putting your own life in jeopardy." Shinji really didn't want to do this but he was running out of options.

"I'll do it!" Hikari said quickly. "What exactly do I have to do?" She asked innocently. Shinji blushed while Chachazero had a feral smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing really," The doll said nonchalantly "Just a simple kiss on the lips should suffice." Hikari began to blush just as much as Shinji had.

"I-I-I…have…to…k-k-kiss him?" She looked at Shinji and he guiltily nodded his head.

"This shield won't protect you forever Ikari." Loki growled out furiously as he began to beat on it with his sword. "Stop delaying the inevitable and accept your fate runt."

"F-fine." Hikari conceded as the seriousness of the situation became more apparent. Chachazero jumped out of her arms and grabbed a piece of magic chalk from behind her back.

"Chamo always said that this was the fun part," the doll mentioned as she began drawing a strange circle around the two teens. Soon the circle began to take the shape of a hexagram and once it was completed it began to glow in purple light.

"It's so warm." Hikari murmured as she began to get slightly light headed.

"Magic from the heart usually is." Shinji mentioned as he too felt the warmth travel through him.

"Okay you two. All ya gotta do now is kiss." Both teens blushed again but began leaning towards each other, both of them not believing that their first kiss would have happened under such a critical situation. Rather than delaying any further, the two finally joined lips.

"Pactio!" Chachazero cheerfully yelled out as the purple light intensified.

There are people who say that your first kiss is magical; Shinji could testify that they didn't know what they're talking about as intense warmth began to flow from his lips and then circulate inside his body. After a few seconds Hikari felt something warm entering her chest and her whole body began to tingle with an unusual, but pleasant, sensation. Neither of the two teens could tell what it was but both would agree that it was something they never experienced before. A small card appeared between the two and landed softly on the ground. When the light finally died down both of the two teens were still lip locked and holding onto each other for support.

"Was it that good?" Chachazero smirked as the new partners quickly backed away from each other with flushed faces. Shinji regained some form of thought just as Chachazero showed them the card that had been produced. Hikari gasped at the picture on the front of the card. In the picture she wore a short violet and blue skirt with a skin tight white shirt, showing off her navel, and finally an unzipped jacket of a similar style to Misato's but with the same colors as her skirt. In the background behind her was a wide assortment of weapons ranging from swords, axes, guns, and even a fighter jet. She had a confident smile on her face and had her right hand clenched into a fist, showing off the ancient rune tattooed onto the back of her hand.

"Th-that's me!" Hikari blushed as she noticed how much skin was being shown and that her normally unnoticeable bust seemed to be accentuated a little by the white shirt, with the jacket being the only thing keeping her boobs from popping out too much. With his face burning crimson, Shinji stopped staring at her card. He knew that a Minstra's outfit could occasionally be a little racy, but it still didn't make it any less embarrassing to the Mage or their partner when they first saw the image.

"It somewhat shows your abilities, but we won't truly know what you're capable of until we activate the contract." Hikari nodded her head in agreement. Shinji raised his staff and pointed it at her.

"_Sis Mea Balus"_ Shinji began as he closed his eyes to concentrate. _"Naginta Secundus" _he quickly continued. _"Minster Shinji" _Shinji then placed his hand over her head._ "Hikari Horaki"_

Hikari felt her body go weightless and noticed that she was glowing white. It was at this point that Shinji's barrier of wind dissipated and Loki found the pair. Unfortunately for the twisted creature, it was too late. Once the glowing had stopped Shinji opened his eyes to see Hikari wearing the clothes from the card.

"Oh my god this is so cool." Hikari squealed as she felt the power flowing through her. She then began fluttering her skirt and then tried to zip up her jacket, to keep some modesty in her opinion. She discovered the clothes were in fact real, and her jacket couldn't be closed. She let out a sigh of defeat at that.

"Contract completed, master." Chachazero stated as she handed Shinji Hikari's pactio card.

"Well then," Shinji looked up at Hikari and then towards the creature heading their way "Let's see what you can do."

Shinji turned towards Loki while Hikari instinctively jumped in front of him. Shinji placed his staff out in front of himself and started chanting a powerful attack that he knew could defeat the beast. _"Validus levitas dues"_ Meanwhile Hikari was preparing to defend him while he began his signature ultimate spell. The mythic behemoth began to charge forward as he heard the words coming from Shinji's mouth. _'Commodo mihi vestri vires'_ It was at that point that Hikari realized that she didn't have any way to attack or defend against their enemy and that she was now standing unprotected in front of the blind rage of Loki.

"Uh, now what?" She screamed back nervously at Shinji. Seeing her dire situation Shinji stopped his spell and pulled out her card. He looked at the wide variety of weapons behind her and then he stared at the rune tattooed onto the back of her hand. A small memory popped into his head and he quickly began to cast a summon spell that Evangeline had taught him just recently before his departure for Tokyo-3. It was a bit different then he was used to, since he had to speak English, but Shinji had proven that he was competent enough to perform the spell properly. He just hoped his hunch on her abilities was correct.

"_From the land of Wallace, a weapon of might, I call you forth, sword of a Scottish knight"_ He yelled out as he raised his hand into the air. In a quick flash of light a giant claymore appeared in his hand, which he abruptly dropped because of its weight. Shaking his head, Shinji gripped his staff in his right hand and pointing it at the claymore. The sword lifted off the ground, and then Shinji pointed his staff at his new Minstra.

"Hikari, catch!" He tossed the enormous weapon at his partner and watched as she paled "You'll know what to do." That was easy for him to say, the thing was the same size as her and she figured that it weighed just as much, though she wouldn't say how much that was. Hikari began to panic as the weapon drew closer to her, but something else in her clicked on at the same time. The rune on her hand began to glow brightly and she caught the hilt of the massive blade with an ease one wouldn't expect from the normally peaceful class representative.

Before she even realized what had happened, she turned back towards her opponent and readied her sword. It was amazing to her, she had never once wielded a sword before, much less ever try to catch one. Despite its size and weight, she was easily able to heft the massive weapon in one hand. From somewhere deep within herself, she found strength. She also found unknown courage and immediately charged her stampeding foe.

The rampaging Loki let out an amused huff as he watched the tiny female human charge towards her brutal demise. He didn't mind, he'd play with her for a bit before pulverizing her with his _Morning Star_.

With a wide arc, Loki swung his mighty blade at Hikari's neck. The brunet quickly adjusted her course and dodged the attack with ease, slipping passed Loki.

"Not bad wench." The Minotaur complimented her as the two opponents faced each other "I didn't think you'd be able to avoid my first swin.g" He swung his blade at her again and she deflected it away. He quickly recovered and swung from high up, clashing his sword against Hikari's.

"_Constituo Telum"_ Shinji shouted. A single bolt of blue electricity quickly shot from his finger and struck Loki in the back. The Minotaur let out a sharp hiss and all of his fur bristled from the jolt of energy.

Giving a deadly glare back to Shinji, Loki pushed off of Hikari and charged the boy. With anger blinding him, he didn't notice Hikari was quickly catching up to him until he was nearly on top of Shinji. Loki wildly swung at her and their two blades clashed once again. It was also the second time that he realized that the little female was deceptively strong. Distracted, he was then stuck by another one of Shinji's _Static Bolt's_.

It was at that point that Loki finally put two and two together. _'The runt must have made a contract with this girl.'_ Now, he wasn't the smartest being in the world, but even Loki knew when he was in trouble. _'Even a weak Mage is dangerous when they have a Minstra protecting them.'_

Still, Loki wasn't so easily intimidated. He used his immense strength to thrust his locked sword against Hikari's, throwing the girl back towards Shinji. Loki then grabbed his weapon tightly with both hands. "Let's see just how long you two can dance." He twisted the middle of his weapon and, with a click, it split into two separate blades. Loki held one sword facing the two teens, while the other was reversed, ready to slash out.

"Well." Shinji turned to Hikari and cracked a surprising grin. "Shall we dance?" With that said the two teens rushed forward.

"Bring it on kiddies!" Loki yelled out and stood his ground.

"_Constituo Telum"_ Shinji chanted and bolt of energy shot out but was absorbed by one of Loki's swords. Using his other blade, the Minotaur parried Hikari's attack. The girl stopped forcing her claymore forward and stepped back. Loki fell forward and Hikari attempted to hit him in the back. He was able to block the attack with his second sword and ran out of her reach. The two teens quickly followed after him.

Hikari jumped onto one of the trees and began to leap from branch to branch. It was an intense feeling to be in a fight for her life and to be running and jumping like never before. She still found that this situation was quite frightening but a small part of her also found it invigorating. Jumping down to the ground, Hikari leapt in front of Loki. He swung one of his blades at her and was able knock Hikari's claymore a short ways away.

Loki twisted his body back around and tried to cleave the girl in two. Hikari barely saw the blade coming and ended up tripped over some tree branches, effectively evading the blow. Scrambling to her feet, Hikari saw Loki stalking towards her, and tried to escape only to find her back against a tree.

Seeing the girl in a helpless situation, Loki took this opportunity to bring one of his swords down to strike Hikari. Closing her eyes, Hikari let out a shriek as the thick thump of metal striking wood reached her ears. Hearing a struggle Hikari opened her eyes and looked up to find Shinji blocking Loki's sword with his staff. She could tell that Shinji was struggling and attempted to get back up. Seeing the girl moving, Loki lifted his right leg and kicked Hikari with his hoof, causing her to roll a little ways away. He then slammed his other blade onto Shinji's staff and began to push the boy towards the tree, hoping to pin him there like he did with Hikari.

But Shinji's Minstra wouldn't let that happen as she stood back up and charged in. Leaping into the air, Hikari was able to elbow the Minotaur in the jaw. Staggering back, Loki regained his balance only to be struck in the chest by ten arrows of lighting, knocking him onto his back.

"Damn you Ikari." Loki coughed out in pain and staggered to his feet, only to find the tip of Shinji's staff pointed at him. _'I underestimated Evangeline's toy…again.'_ Letting out a frustrated huff, Loki pulled out an odd talisman. "This isn't over, Ikari." Loki hissed out as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shinji stared at the spot where Loki had been and let out a sigh of relief. Turning to his new Minstra, he gave her a small smile.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

**Mahora Academy, the next day.**

"And you're sure about this?" Negi asked worriedly. School was out and his class was long gone, save for two of his long term students.

"Of course professor, Maya e-mailed me this morning with the details." Chachamaru stated. The blond next to her crossed her arms in thought. Negi let out a chuckle.

"I was hoping he would avoid forming a contract, but it seems that it was inevitable."

"His situation was dire and against an opponent like Loki, his probability of winning by himself…I would rather not calculate." Chachamaru had developed a lot of parental emotions over the years, and Shinji was the first child she ever helped raise.

"Only _she_ would have been able to keep Loki from attacking the boy for so long." Evangeline spoke up. "With that beast's appearance, it's obvious some new game is being played and our disciple may be one of their pawns." Evangeline replied and shook her head. "The fools fail to realize that interfering with Shinji puts the world that much closer to destruction."

"If that's the case, then we need to head to Tokyo-3 immediately." Negi stated as he stood up and prepared to leave his classroom.

"I've already taken care of that, Negi." Evangeline called out to him. Negi slowly turned around to face his former master.

"What exactly have you already done?" Negi questioned with a bit of uncertainty.

"I sent him a couple helpers of course. Despite the sensitivity if this situation, we can't hold his hand forever." She stated and leapt off her desk with Chachamaru following beside her. Walking passed her teacher, she watched for his reaction as she followed up what she had said. "Plus, those two need real world experience if they plan to match their 'fathers' level." Evangeline knew this was the right thing to do, even if most would think of it as insane. She also knew Negi was not going to like it, just as Chachamaru had been against it at first.

"You didn't?" He asked with an agitated and deep growl.

"I did, and they will be fine." She answered back simply.

"They're only ten." Negi yelled at the chibi vampire.

"And both are equals to Shinji in ability." Eva fired back hotly. "You know better than anyone else that those two are far beyond mere children."

"But…" Negi tried to protest.

"Negi." The green haired automaton tried to cool the fire. "In masters defense, this situation is no different than those of your own past." Chachamaru stated, even though she felt uneasy about this situation as well.

"That was…" Negi paused for a second before letting out a sigh of defeat. "How are you going to pull this off without raising suspicion?" Negi questioned as he shuffled back to his desk and slouched in his chair. Evangeline let her usual devious grin rise.

"Like I said, it's all taken care of boya."

* * *

**Three days later.**

"Welcome to Tokyo-3 Mrs. Asakura." A balding man in a business suit greeted the redhead sitting in front of him.

"It's Miss Asakura, actually." She corrected the man. He glanced at the two children sitting next to her.

"My apologies, I saw your girls and assumed…" He trailed off as the woman smiled.

"It's alright, it happens all the time. And you can call me Kazumi." She smiled at the man. The Auburn haired, brown eyed girl sitting next to her giggled at her mother's antics, while the blond haired, hazel eyed one groaned at the woman. Deciding he hated the awkwardness, the man continued on.

"Well, as you know with the recent Angel battles this city is now a hotspot for high action news. But because of the dangers involved, we've had some problems finding individuals with your particular talents." The auburn haired girl stood up and looked at the man.

"Excuse me sir, but where is your restroom." She inquired sweetly. The man could tell this little girl was raised with some manners, boosting his opinion of the woman.

"Just out this door and to the left sweetie." He failed to notice the blond girl roll her eyes.

"Thank you sir." She bowed slightly and turned to her sister. "Come along Rin." The blond let out a sigh but followed her out the door.

"Such a sweet child you have." He complimented Kazumi.

"She takes after her father." She laughed internally. "The other one...well…" Rin slammed the door behind her.

"No need to lose your cool, my mom's only kidding." The auburn haired girl joked. "But still, even I have my limits with her games." The two girls began to walk around the giant news building.

"I'm just a little upset about having to move out of Mahora because of Evangeline's ridiculous plan." Rin fumed. "The only positive side to all of this is that we get to see Shinji again." The blond ten year old blushed.

"Oh what's this?" A male voice came from the auburn haired girls' pocket. There was some movement in said pocket until a small creature with white fur crawled out of it and climbed up and onto her shoulder. "Is that a blush I see on your face Rin?" The little creature, which appeared to be a ferret of some kind, joked, causing the blond to blush even more.

"Shut up Chamo." Rin huffed out in embarrassment.

"He's right Rin, I wouldn't let my mom know you blush when you think about Shinji." She elbowed Rin in the side.

"Sayo, I'm not the only one blushing." Rin stuck her tongue out at Sayo playfully, causing the two to began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kazumi asked as she caught up to the two girls.

"Nothing mom." Sayo giggled and Rin turned away.

"Whatever you say honey." Kazumi eyed the two girls and their lightly flushed faces, and then looked at her daughter's ermine familiar, Albert Chamomile. The ermine grinned and shook his head so she decided to drop it.

"I got the job." She cheered, though a little more enthusiastically then she needed too. This job really wasn't that important to her and was simply a cover. "With that out of the way, I guess we should enroll you two in school." Kazumi acted enthusiastic again, if only to annoy the kids.

* * *

**Tokyo-3 Elementary School, the next day.**

"Well kids, we have a special surprise for you all today." The overly enthusiastic teacher gushed. "We have two new students joining our class." There was a series of gasps and cheers. Even at this age, the kids have noticed more students leaving then entering. "Come on in girls and introduce yourselves." The two girls walked in and both stood in front of their new class.

"Hi there." The auburn haired girl spoke up first. "My name is Sayo Asakura." A refreshing smile beamed off of the girl and her voice held a great strength that one wouldn't expect from such a soft sound.

In direct contrast to auburn-head, the blond seemed a bit rougher and held a lot of mystery with her presence.

"Hello," While not particularly cheerful, she did have a smile and didn't come off as overly dark. "I'm Katherine McDowell."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone see that coming? I would hope not.**

**This was your first look at three Original Characters that I've created for this story; Loki, Sayo, and Katherine (Rin).**

**Loki was actually a pain to design, as he used to be a simple, one time use, demon and nothing more. The Minotaur has changed drastically since his initial development and expect to see more from him in the future…and past ;). **

**Sayo and Rin have been floating in my mind long before this story was even written, so their implementation was a lot smoother for me since they were planned from the beginning. The two girls ****are**** and ****are not**** who you may, or may not, think they are. It's extremely complicated and ****will**** be explained further in the story. The two ten-year-olds are filling many roles in this story that were previously filled in Negima. Some of which are the Konoka/Setsuna loyalty, Evangeline/Chachamaru partnership, and a bit of Fuka/Fumika sisterly slapstick. Yes, they are sisters…remember, complicated.**

**For Hikari's **_**pactio**_**, I wanted to avoid the usual formula for a Minstra's artifact and go with something that nobody would expect from the class rep. I wanted a good and flexible fighter so I gave her the artifact (Rune) named Gundolf. If you've ever read or watched 'Zero no Tsukaima' (The Familiar of Zero) then you already know what that means. To the uninitiated…that means that Hikari is a master of weapons…as long as they are true weapons of war. But if I remained true to a Gundolf, she'd be utterly useless without a weapon, so I've made a compromise.**

**I also wanted to give her a cool costume, I failed in my opinion. Luckily, Minstra can upload new outfits to transform into, so Hikari should be looking better next time. Suggestions are very helpful for outfits. There's also no denying the fact that ****all**** of the girls are going to be his Minstra and they all need their own unique style. That style will become more apparent once you see their powers/abilities.**

**By the way, you asked for Chamo, and you got him. When I first decided to bring Sayo into this story, he was my number one pick for her familiar. Still, I feel sorry for the girl; her familiar raids her panty drawer XD.**

**Review if you'd like to, but feedback is always appreciated.**

**Read ya Later.**


End file.
